This invention relates to an improvement on a snap connector, namely a single point axial connector with a formed configuration or key like portion to prevent rotational movement about its axis and/or for the selective attachment of components of toy assemblages, educational models, hobby constructions, component attachments or the like.
While there are many examples of patents of snap together connectors, this invention is directed to a single point axial connector with a key component molded thereto or configured in such a fashion to prevent axial rotation of the component part by virtue of the key feature or configured end of the male connector not being able to axially rotate within the corresponding female opening.
There are many instances where there is a need for a compact axial snap together connector, and also a need to prevent rotation about the axis of the components connected and or to have selective attachment. One example of the use of these connectors is a skeletal model, where each consecutive bone segment would be connected only in a single position, without rotation, so that the correct positioning in the configuration of the model or toy is maintained. In the past, skeletal models have been wired together which is complicated and time consuming, Once wired together, these skeletal models are not meant to be disassembled and reassembled. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,995,833 by Bezark and U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,995 by Trella, ball in socket connectors are used, however they do not describe any keying or shaping of the connector to prevent rotation about the connectors axis, and therefore do not address positioning and maintaining each component in their proper position. The skeletal model is an example where a keyed selective connection is desired, so that the parts could also be assembled in such a way as to maintain the correct order of placement of the constituent components.
Since many skeletal model sets are assembled by wiring the bones together, most younger students do not have the dexterity, the patience, nor the time during one school period to accomplish such a construction. Such constructions, using this invention may be easily assembled, increasing the recreational, educational or functional value of the construction by requiring less dexterity and time in assembling the objects. There is also an educational value from assembling such constructions due to the participation and experience one obtains from building the construction itself.
In patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,662,335 by Calverley, ball and socket snap together connectors are employed, however there is no intention nor desire to restrain the rotation of the component parts. The same is true of U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,499 by DeVos.
There are several component systems which employ ball and socket configurations with axially attached components and also prevent rotation of the components which are being attached together, however several ball and socket sets are required on each component face in order to achieve this condition. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,527 by Hennig, however, two sets of ball and sockets must be employed specifically to prevent rotation and maintain alignment.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,397,801 by Mitchell, and one embodiment of U.S. Pat. No. 3,461,514 by Morris are strips which employ several ball and socket connectors, which when connected, prevents rotation of the attached component. However this connection is also one of ball and sockets along a lateral face rather than a single axial one. Prior to the present invention, the problem of making a single point, compact, non-rotational connector has not been addressed.